The Real War
by OverwhelmingLight
Summary: The son of a great warrior must step up to the plate when Equestria is attacked by an unknown enemy. The teen must learn the truth to his father's great abilities and control them as his father once had. The young warrior must face many challenges to find out the truth behind the attacks, but it seems any progress he makes does not bring him any closer to his goal.
1. Chapter 1

The Real War  
Journal Entry: 36

_"__My days here are dragging on. I can not stay under this incompetent Lieutenant. He has done wrong to all who oppose him. He alone ordered that mass charge into the trap a few weeks ago. He has gotten many of my brothers slaughtered because of his incompetence. He will pay one day...I will make sure of it." _

My friends call me by my callsign "Angel." My enemies do not know who I am, for they only know of my work.  
The War broke out suddenly, it wasn't even a war at that point, it was merely radicals attacking embassies. At first the citizens of this Republic were told, "Do not worry this small skirmish will not last longer than a few months! This pitiful resistance will be crushed soon enough."  
That was four years ago. This War has changed the lives of everypony in Equestria, too many innocents have been killed by the crossfire. The innocent townsfolk watching their homes burn, or worse yet, knowing one of their friends or relatives are in the home slowly losing their life...  
Most Equestrians feel that this war is not worth the risk of the lives of mares and stallions. They believe there should be some sort of 'Diplomatic Resolution'. They don't know the whole story... But I do. For, I am one that is not in any record book. I am a Phantom for the Republic. I do not exist.  
My 'Story' is only being released because I have retired and I have changed the names of those who are still in combat. There is still classified information that I can not inform anyone of yet, but I can tell some information that has been declassified.  
When I was younger around the age of Fourteen, I always studied the past. I studied the past wars and tried to learn from them. I was always interested in serving my country just like my father who was a veteran of the guard. I had read many, many autobiographies from way back. The autobiographies told the truth of the war, how it was bloody and nopony wins. There is always loss in war, but less loss then the competitor is the goal for most leaders. Less casualties, less innocents hurt, less destruction to the home land, these were the goals of the leaders back then. I understood this, most autobiographies were very descriptive and told of the wounds inflicted during combat. They were gruesome but I was strong at that age.

I continued learning about war until my senior year of High School. I was planning on joining the military or the guard after I graduated, but my parents had different ideas. They were planning on me going to some college somewhere to be a 'great intelligent stallion'. I really did not want to but my parents chose for me. My summer after I had graduated was coming to a close. I was preparing to go to Manehattan for college.  
It was packing day for me, I had to gather up my possessions. As I was gathering all my newly acquired 'formal wear', my brother rushed into my room carrying on about something. He was screaming that something had happened. I quickly followed him outside.  
There was a large group of ponies gathered around a messenger from Canterlot. The messenger looked very tired he had bags under his eyes and he looked scared or something similar. I walked into the group to hear what was going on. There were mares crying every which way I looked. I began to move faster through the crowd.  
I finally reached the messenger. He hurriedly asked him what had happened. He looked at me with weary eyes, then he spoke. "Canterlot Castle was attacked, The Princesses are unharmed but many guard ponies were injured or worse." A stab of fear hit my heart, for my father was at the castle. He had been called there by the Princesses themselves.  
"Who is responsible for this!?" Somepony shouted. The messenger shook his head. "That's the worst part, we don't even know who did it! All we know is they came at night and surprised the guards. They hit a few of our archives and took off without a trace." My worry for my father had mounted to breaking point, I had to make sure he was okay. I left the group and took off for home, my little brother in pursuit. I could not find my mother at home so I went out to look for her.  
I was beginning to lose my self when I found her. She was eerily quiet, her face was dark and she looked as if she had cried...  
I asked her if she had heard the news. She began crying and I knew right away something was horribly wrong. "Is Dad alright? ...Mom? ...Is Dad okay!?" She sobbed a little louder every time I had said 'Dad'. I left my brother to comfort her. I ran out the door and raced towards Canterlot. (We lived in the 'suburbs' around Canterlot.) I reached Canterlot Castle a short time later. I automatically noticed the large groups of Guards and the Military everywhere. I raced through this grand city as fast as I could. I was on a mission, no one could stop me.

Except for the very large guard who happened to be blocking my way. I collided with him and I tumbled head over hooves. I landed on the ground with a very audible thud. I turned around to apologize when I noticed he was staring at me intently. He asked me if I was a relative of Standing Tall. I told him I am his son. The Guard told me to follow him, so that's what I did.

We walked through multiple squads of ponies to reach... where ever we were going. The guard told me that his name was Bent Steel. I nodded and asked him where we were going. He told me 'I would find out soon enough.'  
We entered the Castle and began to take lefts and rights through the halls. I felt like we were lost, I was nowhere near used to the mirror-esqe corridors, it was all identical!

A short blind walk later, I noticed we were coming up on a rather large steel door. I began to study it, because I couldn't see a handle, a knob or anything for the matter to open this monstrous obstacle. After a good minute of studying I gave up, that's when I noticed Bent Steel was smirking at me.

"Give up ehh? Haha you lasted longer than your father!" He said gleaming.

"My father? What was he doi-" Was all I got out before the door squealed. I turned my head to see Steel placing his hoof on a seemingly random wall brick. He pushed ever so slightly and a spark of gold magic flew from the brick to the door.

"Lets see if your reaction was as great as your fathers." Steel began before he gave the brick a mighty shove and a flurry of gold magic tendrils flew out and gripped the door.

The door ripped open suddenly and...

"Hey son..."


	2. Chapter 2

The Real War

"Truth"

"Hey son..." I immediately recognized the voice. It was my father, my dear father. He who loved me throughout my life, the one that had helped me throughout every sticky situation I had gotten into. He trusted me and I trusted him.

"Son...come over here." I regained my senses and noticed that the steel door had moved and there was now a very large room filled with equipment ranging from medical equipment to weaponry and armor. I was overwhelmed with the magnitude of this room, at one end there were many stallions dressed in black putting on metallic armor. On the other side of the room there were many doctors working on patients. It was then that I noticed my father laying on a cot with many machines connected to him. He waved his hoof at me, I nodded and walked towards him.

"Hey Dad." I had to be strong or at least act like it.

"Son, I need to tell you something." He began.

"What is it Dad?"

"I haven't been quite 100% honest to you." I was a bit taken off guard but I let him continue. "I was never a standard Royal Guard...I was something more...something greater. I was a trained killer for justice, my team and I fought for safety and liberty for the common Equestrian. We killed Tyrants!" He gave a short pause. "We saved thousands through killing one...but with the justice came restrictions..."

He began again "I was never allowed to tell your mother of my team or my actions. I had to keep it to myself or my family could become targets." He sighed. "I do not regret my actions though. They needed to be done and I was the unfortunate pony who had to do said tasks." He looked up to me. "Son I know I am dying. I needed to clear my conscience to you so I could be at peace."

"WHA..? How do you know your dying!?" I asked completely terrified.

"All the times in the field that I had been injured have finally added up...I can no longer feel or use my rear hooves."

"Why." I asked slightly taken back but trying to stay calm.

"The times when I had been healed by a unicorn in the field have left a mutation in my cells that causes paralysis, as soon as it reaches my brain. I will cease to be." He shook his head effectively wiping the thought from his mind. "The doctors, even here in Canterlot, cannot undo what has been done to my cells."

I gazed at the floor, "How long do you have left D-Dad?"

"I do not know, as we speak the doctors are trying to find a way to slow the process..."

"Oh" I said my heart aching.

"Yes but I needed to tell you all that, I couldn't leave without explaining to my only son why I would disappear for months during his filly hood."

"Dad, I understand and I admire your duty to the Princesses. I have always tried to strive to become you. This... 'I waved my hoof to the entire room' does not change anything. You have just proved to a greater extent why I should be just like you..." I paused. "Do we know who did this?"

My father nodded.

"Do we know why?"

"Revenge" My father said sternly.

Shortly after my discussion with my father I was hauled away still very worried and confused about well...everything. I admired my father even more so than when I was a colt. He was a hero. A hero who nopony knew. I know of one thing, I wanted to became...whatever my father was. I wanted to destroy the ponies who had hurt Canterlot.

And my father.

-====[]====-

Bent Steel led the way as we silently trotted through the Training Grounds. Bent Steel had told me before we had entered, "Do not show emotion only show discipline as we enter the Grounds. Doing this will show the rest that you are meant to be here. They will eat you alive if they know your soft and fragile."

The Facility was created to test Guards to see if they could become the next great soldier. I would be here for the same reason but I would have a much less rigid training schedule due to my lack of skill. I would begin at the bottom, a simple newcomer. I would be a target, I knew that much for sure, I was not much to look at. I wasn't a weakling but I wasn't an Iron Pony, I was average. I had a charcoal coat and a long black and navy blue mane. My eyes usually got the most looks, for they were golden.

My attention snapped back to reality when Steel nudged my side, I looked to him then ahead. There was a mare wearing a light blue dress uniform, and be the looks of it, was a very commendable pony. (Judging by her many, many medals.) She stared at me, her lavender eyes strafing over my body in an erratic fashion clearly assessing my abilities or strength.

I suddenly felt very insecure.

"So your the son of Standing Tall?" She questioned staring at each of my hooves.

"Yes Ma'am"

"I figured you would be well...taller." She cracked a smile.

"Sorry?" I raised an eyebrow, I had not expected her to be so..._normal._

"Right, now down to business. I am Gilded Edge. I have heard of your fathers great successes, he is truly a hero. I severely hope you have gained some of his innate ability, it would be...beneficial to our cause."

"And what is that cause?" I asked curiously.

Gilded Steel stared harshly into my eyes bringing a wraith that only Fluttershy could match. "Our duty is to safeguard and protect Equestria against every threat we know of." She closed the gap, her snout almost rubbing mine. "Any threat! Public or private." She quickly turned around and began to walk away.

Bent Steel broke the short silence following. "Lets get you settled in, your hardest day begins tomorrow."

-====[]====-

The next day became a blur of pain, hate and a lot of running. Bent Steel was quite older than me but he was a lot more athletic and in a better shape. He only became slightly winded while I would be gasping for air. In total during the day we ran about eight miles which was still less than everypony else. All in all I didn't think I did too bad, I mean it was only my first day. I began to really enjoy Bent's company. When ever I would be at the back of the pack when running Bent would slow down a bit and wait for me. Then while we were jogging, he would tell me of some stories he had heard of my father. (Most were exaggerated I could tell, because like who could take on five stallions at once?)

"-then your father turned back around and bucked the third in the face sending him flying into the fourth. The thirds horn impaled the fourth and by the time the fourth had died, your father had already fired two shots, one at the third and one at the fifth assailant who was hiding behind one of the bodies." Bent Steel chuckled. "Even I still don't believe parts of that story but I know for a fact he killed five ponies that day." We had just got done with training for the day and were walking back to the barracks.

"Ya, ya you told me that story twice already today." I said tiredly.

"Oh sorry I forgot that I tol-" Bent Steel began.

"HEY! Colt cuddler! Get over here!"

"Fuck not this sped again..." Bent Steel whispered through his teeth.

"What does he wa-"

"I SAID get over here!" The idiot yelled again.

"Fine lets go see what he wants Bent." I hissed through my teeth. We slowly began walking over to a yellow stallion with a green mane who had been yelling across the yard. The yard consisted of a few brick roads crisscrossing and a small apple tree. We had just gotten over to where he was standing when two more ran up behind us so we were trapped between them.

"What gives you the right to be here? Why the FUCK do you get privileges? I have earned it! We have all earned it!" He waved a fore hoof to the two behind us, then he pointed at me. "Except you..."

Next thing I know the one stallion behind Steel, twists around and bucks Bent right on his head. Bents bloody body hit the ground painfully slow. As soon as his eyes closed, I felt a weird burning feeling in my heart that was not normal. I turned my head back around to see the yellow stallion running at me, but he was barely moving any closer. His movements showed he was running. That is when I saw it, a bird flying overhead... it...it was barely moving at all. It was moving maybe couple inches every second.

Time had slowed.

When I looked back forward I saw the yellow stallion had gotten closer and was about to turn and buck me. I brought my fore hoof up and brought it down on the side of his head. Then I turned my head around once I saw the yellow stallion start to bleed where I had hit him. The pony behind me was about to stab a knife into my flank so I bucked him in the jaw and I heard a delayed 'Crack'. I looked to my left and saw the other stallion was about to bring a hoof down on top of Bent's head so I turned and ran at him. I twisted my body the last second and bucked him in the side sending him launching into the air comically. I heard a very low grumbling noise and turned to see the Royal Guard, who was stationed on the other end of the yard by the double doors of the barracks, running at me yelling something.

I suddenly felt very weak, and I fell to my stomach in the grass. I just needed rest... I just needed a little nap. I rolled over to my side and closed my eyes. The burning in my heart stopped...


	3. Chapter 3

The Real War

"Imagination"

I am surrounded, ponies and griffons circling around me. My front left hoof is bleeding badly and I have no where to go. Burning Pegasi fly up high above me, circling me as they scream and howl. A few close their wings and fall down towards me choosing to kill me with the sacrifice of their own bodies. I stare up at them with despair as I know this will be the end.

My eyes close and I grit my teeth as they hit. The first two break one of my hindlegs with a thundering crunch. The third angles its hooves and crushes a few ribs. I yell out and try to open my eyes only to watch as my vision fades away. The corners of my eyes begin to grow dark. As I am seeing my life flash before my eyes, a real cascading white flash erupts above the battlefield.

The pegasi above me scream and try to get away only prolonging their demise. The white light evaporates everything it touches. Slowly working its way towards me, the light destroys all the enemies that I could not. When the light touches me, I expect to feel pain and/or agony. No, the sensation is that of relief, sweet relief.

Dull beeps and boops are heard all around me. I wiggle and feel cold metal all around me.

"He is waking up." A male voice whispers.

"What?" Two mares sound shocked.

"He is coming to." The stallion says again.

"Its too early!" A mare hisses.

I feel a tiny needle puncture my foreleg.

"I know..." The stallions voice fades away.

-====[]====-

Birds are chirping and a warm wave of air slides across my face. I raise a hoof to my eyes and rub them intensely trying to eradicate the weird dream from my mind. I stretch all my legs apart and stretch and sigh loudly. I finally decide to open my eyes.

I first look over my self, I feel fine and I don't see any problems. No cuts, no bumps. Then I look at my surroundings.

I am in what appears to be a hospital of some sort. White walls everywhere! Stupid plastic wrap on the pillow. Yup. I am in a Hospital.

I look around for a nurse or an aid button. On the nightstand beside me I see the remote to call for help and a few glasses of water. I use my magic to push the button and sure enough I can hear the clops of the nurse.

"Need something Mr. Light?" The small olive-colored mare nurse asked.

"Umm yes, why am I here? Is something wrong?"

The nurse smiled. "I'll check for ya!"

The nurse trotted over to a small table that had a clipboard on it, she flipped a few pages and her eyes grew wide. She looked at me shocked, and dashed out of my room yelling 'Doctor!'

I laid back in my bed. "Great, cuz thats a good sign..."

Just as I begin to close my eyes and wait for the inevitable return of the nurse, I hear two loud sets of hooves outside. The clops get closer and the door opens.

"Hello Light! Why you have made an outstanding recovery! Pardon me, I am Dr. Orange." States the newly arrived orange stallion.

"Recovery? Recovery from what?" I questioned.

"Well you were supposed to be in a coma!" I grimaced. "But it seems you have woken up and are completely healthy!" The doc smiled.

"Wait. Wait." I raised a hoof. "Why was I supposed to be in a coma?"

"Well we put you in a medically induced coma to try to alleviate some stress on your heart. You see whenever you did, whatever it was with those other stallions, you put immense stress on your heart." The doctor explained.

"Oh. Well what is next? Do I need to be put back under?" I asked a little uneasy.

"No, no, no from what this says," He floated the clipboard up to his face. "You are completely healthy and can be released."

"Are you sure? Just like that?"

"Just like that!" The doctor confirmed.

"Well then, thank you!"

"Its my pleasure and my cutie mark." The doctor chuckled and left the room.

The over dramatic olive-colored nurse returned back into the room with a wheelchair, she had apparently left sometime during the conversation. She smiled nicely and brought the wheelchair next to the bed.

As I struggled and wiggled around to get into the wheelchair I asked, "Is anypony waiting for me in the lobby?"

"I don't know but we sure are going to find out!" She smiled again.

After finally getting into the wheelchair the nurse began to wheel me out. When we arrived at the lobby and main door a friendly face was there to greet us.

"Well you look great!" I said happily.

"I don't feel too great mate."

"Well at least your up Bent."

"Yeah it is a good sign."

"So how is your head?" I gestured towards his bandaged up cranium.

"Well the buck to the head hurt like hell but I should be okay now. I had to take a few of those disgusting potions cause I had one hell of a bump" He chuckled which I assumed was a great sign.

"Stop your whining, its for the better. Those potions pack one hell of a punch. So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Well actually. We are going to meet the Princesses. They, for some unknown reason, want to question both you and the other stallions." He shifted around slightly. "When I came to they asked me all about the incident and what exactly happened. I told them I didn't see too much because the buck was so sudden."

I stood there for a second, mouth agape. "W-We are going to meet the Princesses? B-But why!? Oh no! They must be angry that I did that! That I hurt somepony!" I started moving around uncomfortably and shaking slightly.

"Shut up and come on. You don't want to be late to the meeting with the Princesses." Bent grunted and pushed me towards the door.


	4. Chapter 4

The Real War

"The Talk"

The castle seemed to be glowing as we neared it. Bent and I had had a short quiet walk here. Once again I had despised every second that I was in the "Rich" part of Canterlot. We had entered this horrible place shortly after departing from the hospital. The hospital was not too far from my home, which I wanted to make a quick visit, but Bent insisted that we should hurry to the castle. I agreed only out of fear of being late to a meeting with the two most powerful beings in the world. I would hate to end up on their bad side.

As we began our ascent inside the castle towards the Princesses' Throne Room a bright flash erupted and I was transported to a tower that overlooked Canterlot. As my fear of heights quickly alerted my brain that we were indeed very high, a sweet sound peaked my interest and I turned around to see Princess Luna humming, looking towards the high mountains to the North.

"M-My apologies Princess, I do not know how I ended up here." I said as I bowed before the Goddess of the Night.

"Do not worry of formalities here Light, we are alone. For you see I must give you a very important offer." The Princess said calmly.

"What is it Princess? And where did Bent go?"

"Bent Steel is in his chambers, with no knowledge of how he got there." Luna snickered then continued on, "I have reason to believe that the organization your father is a part of is giving intelligence to the Zebras. It was Zebras who attacked the archives a short time ago. The Zebras knew exactly where to go to get what they needed and how to avoid most of our Guard. They had intelligence."

"The organization my father works for helps Equestria! They are the good guys! I have talked to them!" I replied astonished that she technically accused my father.

"Light, it is a possibility you must consider. You are still new to them, they might not give you the ugly truth till you are one of them. You may go, but if you ever need me, speak to the night." Luna's voice seemed almost... disappointed.

"I should not need to speak to you further, I have trust in my father and the organization he is a part of. However I will think about what you said." I said trying to be kind of polite.

"That is all I ask of you. Thank you. Good bye Overwhelming Light."

I trotted over to the railing and looked out, I bowed and turned to walk away when another bright flash erupted and I was thrown into something soft and fluffy.

I heard a muffled laugh and looked about the room. After a moderate amount of searching, I found Bent laughing in the corner of the ceiling.

"Where did you come from?" He said in the midst of his laugh.

I reasserted myself on the bed and looked at Bent. "Ha-Ha its sooo funny." I said sarcastically. He chuckled and I continued, "I had to talk to someone who was misguided."

Bent raised an eyebrow and I shrugged my shoulders. Bent then looked at the wall clock and gasped.

"Shoot! We are late! Time to go!" He began as a hiss then to a yell.

After I got off the bed, Bent pushed me through the door and out into the hall. We began walking down the hall and upon nearing the throne room Bent spoke up.

"Now do not speak unless you are spoken to. These are our Princesses and deserve our respect." Bent said with the utmost sincerity.

"I understand." I whispered as I thought about how utterly rude I was to Luna, our goddess.

As I was sulking over my actions, we entered the throne room. I first noticed the icon of Equestria, Princess Celestia sitting on her throne in the center of the room. Second I saw Princess Twilight Sparkle sitting to the left of Celestia. One thing struck me as abnormal, Princess Luna was no where to be seen. I know she had just been up on the tower, but that shouldn't really be an excuse for a princess.

Princess looked down at us and seemed to examine me and Bent. She had a stern look in her eyes. Celestia then gave us a kindhearted smile and turned to Twilight to whisper something in her ear. Twilight nodded and smiled but quickly got serious as she turned to look at us.

"Hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle. We are here to discuss the actions of Mr. Overwhelming Light. The Princesses and I shall collaborate to make a justification regarding his punishment if any is needed." Twilight smiled quickly but hid it under her serious face again. She was clearly having fun being in charge.

"First we must discuss the reasoning, behind the act, with the defendant. Mr. Light please step forward." Twilight sounded very mature as I slowly took a few steps forward.

"Mr. Light would you please tell us what had happened."

"Well uh, Bent and I were walking back from training when a stallion yelled at us and threatened us. Another stallion hit Bent and everything went down hill." I explained as I thought about the suddenness of it all.

Bent spoke up, "From what I heard and felt, his actions were spectacular and saved my life. The other stallions were carrying weapons they were not permitted to have."

Twilight hummed and said a quiet 'Okay'.

"His actions were justified, so he will not be given a punishment. However these other three will be punished harshly." Twilight looked over to Celestia, "I believe this is the correct response. Unless there is something you would like to modify?"

Celestia smiled happily at her old pupil. "No, that is correct Twilight."

Twilight looked back at us and smiled. "Then you two may leave if you wish."

As Bent and I turned around to leave there was a bright yellow flash and a zebra appeared in the center of the room. The guards next to the door rushed him and brought him to the ground. The zebra squirmed and wiggled around trying to get free.

Celestia arose from her throne and steadily trotted to the downed zebra.

"Guards, let go." As soon as the guards let go, Celestia levitated him into the air.

"Guards leave us."

The Guards looked confused then nodded and left the room. Before Bent and I could follow Celestia told us to wait just a moment.

Celestia turned back to the floating zebra."Carella what are you doing here?!"

"Celestia wait! I can explain! I know who attacked your archives." Carella, the female zebra announced.

"Who?" Twilight, who had joined Celestia at her side, asked curiously.

"Before I tell you, I need you to do me a favor."


End file.
